A serious problem today in the delivery of health care is the delay between the radiologist rendering a diagnostic interpretation and the receipt of that information by the referring physician. As much as 2.4 billion dollars per year in health care costs might be attributed to this problem. This proposal seeks to develop and evaluate a system for rapid access of radiology reports by telephone. The novel features of the system include no change in current standard radiology dictation routine, immediate, multiple and simultaneos dictations afd accesses for a large number of reports and a cost per report of less than 1 percent of the cost of an average x-ray examination. The radiologist uses a standard oral dictation procedure. The referring physician using a telephone in or outside the hospital calls into the system and then overdials his patient's name. Within seconds he hears the radiologist's report as directed. It is proposed that the system be developed in three stages by Sudbury Systems, Inc., installed in the Framingham Union Hospital, and evaluated under the supervision of the Department of Biostatistics of the Harvard School of Public Health.